Joseph Maxwell
"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!" Joseph "Joey" Maxwell '''is the '''Dino Charge Red Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Red Ranger and, in roll calls, as Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red. Bio Joseph is a wild and gallant 20-year-old man who has a unique quality to be able to charm anyone into becoming his friend. His signature move is the Rock-Cracking Punch . A decade ago, he traveled the world with his father Andrew before he was left with his father's amber pendant and a handful of money. Though given the choice to return to civilization, Joseph sought to instead follow in his father's footsteps and continue to travel the world. Dino Charge Red Ranger Arsenal *'Dino Charge Rifle': The combined form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Sword. **'Dino Charge Changer': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. **'Dino Charge Sword': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Changer. *'Dino Buckle': Saurus Battery storing belt and communicator. *'Saurus Batteries:' **'1 - Red TyrannoZord' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Reese powers and is used to summon Red TyrannoZord. Zord *Zord #1: Red TyrannoZord Battle Mode ;Arsenal *Tyranno Fang *'Saurus Batteries:' **'1 - Red TyrannoZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Reese powers and is used to summon Red TyrannoZord. **'9 - Ghost Purple PlesioZord' Double Dino Charge Red Ranger can access Battle Mode on both arms with the Saurus Battery W which grants Dino Charge Red Ranger two Tyranno Fangs, dubbed as "Double Battle Mode". This appears in the movie Power Rangers Dino Charge-The Musical. ;Arsenal *Tyranno Fang: Main Weapon. *'Saurus Batteries:' **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a Red TyrannoZord battery and is used to access Double Battle Mode. T-Rex Super Charge T-Rex Super Charge is the form accessed when Joseph changed Red TyrannoZord with the Cretaceous TyrannoZord Saurus Battery to change it into the Mini TyrannoZord. In this form, Joseph's strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Red TyrannoZord design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Dino Charge Red Ranger wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Dino Charge Red Ranger can used the Tyranno Kick , where Dino Charge Red Ranger jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating an energy construct of a Red TyrannoZord jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the T-Rex Super Charge transformation, Dino Charge Red Ranger needs to take out the T-Rex Super Battery out from the De Carnival, allowing Red TyrannoZord to return into his original Zord size. Later, it is revealed that T-Rex Super Charge transformation allows Dino Charge Red Ranger to utilize the other Zord as arm attachments by using the Mini TyrannoZord as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Dino Charge Megazord . Red Dino Charge Warrior ' Red Dino Charge Warrior' is the man-sized Dino Charge Megazord. In this form, Dino Charge Red Ranger is armed with the TriceraZord Drill on his left arm and the StegoZord Shield on his right arm. Red Sheriff Warrior Red Sheriff Warrior is the man-sized Dino Sheriff Megazord. In this form, Dino Charge Red Ranger is armed with the RaptorZord Tri-Claw on his left arm and the ParasZord Blaster on his right arm. Red Hammer Warrior Red Hammer Warrior is the man-sized Dino Hammer Megazord. In this form, Dino Charge Red Ranger is armed with the TriceraZord Drill on his left arm and the AnkyloZord Hammer on his right arm. Red Shaolin Warrior Red Shaolin Warrior is the man-sized Dino Shaolin Megazord. In this form, Dino Charge Red Ranger is armed with the CephalaZord Ball on his left arm and the AnkyloZord Hammer on his right arm. Red Cenomanian Warrior The Red Cenomanian Warrior wields the SpinoZord Boomerang in his right hand, the SpinoZord Defender in his left hand, & is armed with the StegoZord Shield on his right arm. Red Dynomite Warrior Red Dynomite Warrior is the man-sized Plesio Megazord, Red Dino Charge Ranger is armed with the PlesioZord Cannon on his right arm and the AnkyloZord Hammer on his left arm. See Also *Daigo Kiryu - his counterpart in Kyoryuger Category:Leader Category:PR Power Archetype